Events/Past
Please note, these events are from MOST RECENT to LEAST RECENT. Mechanized Maidens | Event Period: June 4th 2015 to June 18th 2015 Greetings, recruits! Upon completion of maintenance on 6/4 (Thu.) "Mechanized Maiden" event Quests have been made available for a limited time only! **''Background Story**'' The strange key found in a desert land opens a door to a mechanical ruins of mystery. In the depths of the ruins you encounter 2 young women that seem to have been rest for millennia. The gears of the Mechanized Maidens begin to turn once more... **''Event Details**'' Limited-time-only "Mechanized Maiden" Quests have begun! Use Ruins of Machina Keys to unlock the unknown ruins and go for a Fire SSR and a Dark SSR Monster! *''"Ruins of Machina Keys" are required to perform "Mechanized Maiden" Quests. ''*"Ruins of Machina Keys" can be obtained as Time Bonus rewards from the "Lost Relics: Recharged" Quests which began on 5/28 (Thu.). **''Event Schedule**'' End of maintenance 6/4 (Thu.) - end of maintenance 6/18 (Thu.) **''How to Obtain Rewards**'' 1. Obtain Time Bonus Rewards! Clear the Event Quests within the allotted time to obtain Time Bonus rewards. Two of the rewards up for grabs are SR Fire Monster "Peliasa's Mementomin" and SR Dark Monster "Nereusa's Mementomin"! 2. Reforge to SSR Monsters! Reforge the Mini E-Cubes obtainable in the "Lost Relics: Recharged -Resurrected Power-" Quests and use these to Reforge "Peliasa's Mementomin" to SSR Monster "Peliasa" and "Nereusa's Mementomin" to SSR Dark Monster "Nereusa"! ○'''Rewards (After Reforged) : :★Peliasa (Fire)★''' :Cost: 20 :Max ATK: 1,831 :Max DEF: 1,831 :Element: Fire :Skill: Code: Iota :: Ability Power 120. Damages all enemies with physical fire damage. Added effect: Increases physical attack of all allies by 20% for 50 seconds and reduces physical damage taken to 0 for 1 time. Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. : :★Nereusa (Dark)★ :Cost: 20 :Max MATK: 1,831 :Max MDEF: 1,831 :Element: Dark :Skill: Code: Ramda :: Ability Power 120. Damages all enemies with magic dark damage. Added effect: Increases magic attack of all allies by 20% for 50 seconds and reduces magic damage taken to 0 for 1 time. Level bonus: Ability Power boosted by 10 for each increase in Skill level. **''Caution Notes**'' :• If you quit or lose a Quest before it has been completed, the AP used up to that point will be consumed. :• The event schedule is subject to change. :• Reward items are obtained at a fixed probability -- there is no guarantee that you will obtain them. :• When Proficiency or Gold is set as the treasure reward for a Quest, it will be added on top of the Proficiency or Gold earned in that Quest and shown on the result screen. (Proficiency or Gold is awarded before the animation of obtaining it is shown.) ---- Lost Relics: Recharged | Event Period: May 28th 2015 to June 18th 2015 Greetings, recruits! Upon completion of maintenance on 5/28 (Thu.), 'Lost Relics: Recharged' event Quests have been made available for a limited time only! Here are the details: **''Background Story**'' In a desert of ancient ruins, 5 withered Weapons await you. Search out these Weapons and restore them to their former glory to unleash the true power the possess! **''Event Details**'' From the end of maintenance on 5/28 (Thu.) the below event-exclusive Quests will be avaliable for a limited time only! "Lost Relics: Recharged -Forgotten Power-" "Lost Relics: Recharged -Resurrected Power-" Obtain 5 Weapons that can be Reforged up to SSR as Treasure rewards in "Lost Relics: Recharged -Forgotten Power-" Quests. **''Event Schedule**'' End of maintenance 5/28 (Thu.) - end of maintenance 6/18 (Thu.) **''How to Obtain Rewards**'' 1. Obtain Treasure Rewards! Defeat the specified monsters in each of the "Lost RElics: Recharged -Forgotten Power-" Quests to obtain 5 types of Weapons (Sword, Lance, Gun, Staff, Relic) that can be reforged up to SSR! *''There is a chancer that these Weapons will also be dropped by the bosses of each of the Quests. '○'Treasure Rewards 2. Reforge Your Weapons! Reforge the Mini E-Cubes that monsters drop in "Lost Relics: Recharged -Ressurected Power-" Quests to E-Cubes and use these as material to Reforge the Treasure reward Weapons you obtain up to SSR! '○'Weapon Stats (After Reforged) :'★Schneid: Radiant Blade★''' :Gear Cost: 18 :Max ATK: 2,312 :Max MATK: 1,039 :Element: Dark :Skill: Physical Testament L :: Chance to greatly increase physical damage when using an Ability. :★Stolle: Radiant Lance★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max ATK: 2,346 :Max MATK: 1,006 :Element: Wind :Skill: Physical Testament L :: Chance to greatly increase physical damage when using an Ability. :★Jagd: Radiant Bowgun★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max ATK: 1,743 :Max MATK: 1,609 :Element: Fire :Skill: Physical Testament L :: Chance to greatly increase physical damage when using an Ability. :★Schwer: Radiant Wand★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max ATK: 972 :Max MATK: 2,379 :Element: Water :Skill: Magical Testament L :: Chance to greatly increase magical damage when using an Ability. :★Wechsel: Radiant Lamp★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max ATK: 1,006 :Max MATK: 2,346 :Element: Light :Skill: Magical Testament L :: Chance to greatly increase magical damage when using an Ability. 3. Obtain Defense Gear From Bosses! Defeat "Lost Relics: Recharged -Ressurrected Power-" bosses "Etherful Golem" and "Orichalcum Golem and they might drop defense Gear that can be Reforged up to SSR! This time there are both male and female SR helms and armor! Head out and obtain them so you can flaunt them in the lobby! Drop rates increase with Quest level difficulty! ○'''Gear Stats (After Reforge) :★Valentia Helm★''' :Gear Cost: 18 :Max DEF: 2,480 :Max MDEF: 872 :Element: None :Skill: Physical Damage Down L :: Chance to greatly reduce physical damage taken. :★Amistar Crown★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max DEF: 2,480 :Max MDEF: 872 :Element: None :Skill: Magical Damage Down L :: Chance to greatly reduce magical damage taken. :★Valentia Mail★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max DEF: 2,480 :Max MDEF: 872 :Element: None :Skill: Physical Damage Down L :: Chance to greatly reduce physical damage taken. :★Amistar Plate★ :Gear Cost: 18 :Max DEF: 2,480 :Max MDEF: 872 :Element: None :Skill: Magical Damage Down L :: Chance to greatly reduce magical damage taken. 3. Obtain Time Bonuses! Complete Quests within a specific time to obtain rewards. One of the rewards you can claim is a Ruins of Machina key! This key is needed to access Quests in the "Mechanized Maidens" event that is coming soon, so make sure to collect as many as you can! **''Caution Notes**'' :• If you quit or lose a Quest before it has been completed, the AP used up to that point will be consumed. :• The Event schedule is subject to change. :• Reward items are obtained at a fixed probability -- there is no guarantee that you will obtain them. :• When Proficiency or Gold is set as the treasure reward for a Quest, it will be added on top of the Proficiency or Gold earned in that Quest and shown on the result screen. (Proficiency or Gold is awarded before the animation of obtaining it is shown.)